Un train qui part
|year = 1973 |position = 8th |points = 85 |previous = Comme on s'aime |next = Celui qui reste et celui qui s'en va}} Un train qui part was the Monegasque entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1973 in Luxembourg, performed by Marie. The song is about people striking out on their own. Marie sings about a girl from rural France who is boarding a train to Paris in the hope that she will find work there, despite not knowing exactly what she will do. The departing train, she sings, "is a bit like a home...For one who has never known home". The song was performed sixth on the night, following Norway and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it had received 85 points, placing it eighth. Lyrics French= Un billet de train froissé dans une poche Avec, dans une main, un livre de poche Elle n’a que dix-huit ans, une grande valise Des yeux bleus sur un train qui s’approche Un train qui part c’est un peu comme une maison Un train qui part Pour celui qui n’a jamais connu de maison Un train qui part Un train qui part c’est un peu comme une chanson Un train qui part Pour celui qui n’entend pas chanter de chansons À son départ Le train bat la campagne l’emmenant vers Paris Que pourra-t-elle y faire pour gagner sa vie? Elle ne sait pas grand-chose, elle n’a jamais rien fait Sinon de quitter ceux qu’elle aimait Un train qui part c’est un peu comme une maison Un train qui part Pour celui qui n’a jamais connu de maison Un train qui part Un train qui part c’est un peu comme une chanson Un train qui part Pour celui qui n’entend pas chanter de chansons À son départ Un train qui part c’est aussi le train de l’espoir Un train qui part Pour celui qui va trouver l’autre Qui l’attend devant la gare Un train qui part c’est un peu comme leur chanson Un train qui part Où tout finit et commence, comme la romance Dans une gare |-| Translation= A train ticket crumpled in a pocket With, in a hand, a pocketbook She’s only eighteen years old, a big suitcase Blue eyes looking at a train that arrives A train that leaves is a bit like a home A train that leaves For the one who never knew a home A train that leaves A train that leaves is a bit like a song A train that leaves For the one who doesn’t hear songs being sung At the departure The train scours the countryside, taking her to Paris What could she do there to gain her livelihood? She doesn’t know many things, she’s never done anything Other than leaving those that she loved A train that leaves is a bit like a home A train that leaves For the one who never knew a home A train that leaves A train that leaves is a bit like a song A train that leaves For the one who doesn’t hear songs being sung At the departure A train that leaves is also the train of hope A train that leaves For the one who’s going to find the other Who is waiting in front of the station A train that leaves is a bit like their song A train that leaves Where everything ends and starts, like a romance In a station Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Category:20th Century Eurovision